This invention relates to an apparatus for conveying article carriers along a succession of processing stations. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for conveying articles in an installation for dip treatment.
Although it is not so limited, the apparatus according to the invention is applicable with particular advantage in cases where individual articles, or groups of articles handled as a unit, are to undergo a multi-step treatment involving dipping of the articles or article units in a succession of processing baths in accordance with a predetermined program.
Installations for that kind of treatment have to be readily adaptable, without having to be complicated, to the particular treatment to be carried out. Such adaptation may involve, for example, changing the number or type of baths, changing, in respect of one or more baths, the time that the articles are immersed in the baths, changing the time elapsing between the raising of an article from one bath and the immersion of the article in the next bath, and including or omitting agitation of the articles immersed in the baths.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that meets this requirement in an advantageous way.